Tyler and Lisa's Infancy
by Agent Tuckerson Kezwick
Summary: The story shows Claire and Keswick still in the hospital with their newborn children, Tyler and Lisa. Claire is still in the hospital bed. The newborn babies end up getting kidnapped by the Chameleon and Keswick and Claire must go and rescue their babies.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a story about Tyler and Lisa's Infancy. Lisa and Tyler gets kidnapped by the Chameleon and Keswick and Claire must go on a mission to rescue their babies.

It was a fine day in petropolis. Claire was still in the hospital along with Keswick holding their new twins. Kitty,chief,and Dudley decided to come visit them in the hospital. And so did Keswick's parents. (A/N: They didn't know Keswick's parents in the future because their eyes weren't open when they were newborns.) They walked into the hospital room.

Kitty: Hey guys, how are you... awwww, they're so cute!

Dudley: Kitty, what happ...end? Awwww. Look at the cute twins.

Chief: I know, they're just as cute as Keswick and Claire.

Claire and Keswick: Heeeey!

Keswick's parents walked in and they couldn't believe their twins were sooo cute that Keswick's mom ran up to her son, A.K.A., now, a daddy, and hugged him.

Keswick's mom: Son, your kids are beautiful.

Keswick's dad: What did you name your kids?

Keswick: This is Tyler and Lisa.

Keswick's mom: They're cute, son!

Keswick; Thanks, mom.

Keswick's dad was so proud of his son, he decided to babysit one day. They took a picture of everyone with the twins and left the hospital. Dudley, Kitty, chief, Keswick, and Claire, whose holding their twins, left the hospital. Everyone went home and took a nap.

End Chapter 1, the next chapter will show Keswick and Claire's twins getting kidnapped by the Chameleon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok T.U.F.F Agents, here's chapter 2. Tyler and Lisa have been kidnapped. Lets see what happened.

It was still night in petropolis. Everyone was still asleep in their beds all nice and snug, even Keswick and Claire. Then, suddenly, someone sneaked into Keswick and Claire's house and stole the twins! It was the Chameleon!  
In the morning, Keswick was woken up by a piercing scream from Claire!

Claire: AAAAAAAAAAAH! The twins are gone!

Keswick: Oh no! I'm getting intel that it was the C-C-Chameleon who has stolen the newborn children. That f-f-f-freaky lizard might scare the twins with his freaky eyes too.

Claire: That idiot has no idea how to raise a child! Theres no telling what he's doing to my babies! *sniff*

Keswick: It's okay, Claire. I'm sure they're ok-k-k-kay. He's probably haven't done anything to them yet.

Claire was crying. Keswick pulled her into a hug and gave her tissue. Claire blew her nose and wiped away her tears.

Claire: You really think so?

Keswick: I'm positive. Lets go.

So Claire and Keswick got to T.U.F.F. They informed the other agents that their babies have been stolen by the Chameleon. They hopped in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drove to the Chameleon's lair. (A/N: I was sick in this story so, I was absent from the agency and couldn't go on missions with the other agents.)

Meanwhile I, Agent Tuckerson, was at home watching the T.U.F.F. agents on my tv. I felt unlucky until Keswick's parents decided to visit me. They brought me a get-well-card and a teddy bear. They felt sorry for me.

Agent Tuckerson: Thanks, you're the best.

Keswick's dad: You're welcome, but we have to go. We've heard that our son's kids have been kidnapped.

Agent Tuckerson: Achoo! *sniff* Yeah, I know. I've been watching them on my camera/television thingy. Keswick has invented it for me.

Keswick's mom: Cool. Well, good-bye.

Agent Tuckerson: Bye. *coughing*

End chapter 2. The next chapter will show Tyler and Lisa being saved and everyone decided to come visit. Stay tuned! But, DON'T flame me.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay agents, here's chapter 3, the last chapter. And Tyler and Lisa are saved.

In the Chameleon's lair, the agents caught the Chameleon and rescued Tyler and Lisa.

Claire: Thanks for helping us save our babies!

Keswick: If I had an award to give you...

Claire: What about our diamond?

Keswick: Oh yeah. Here.

Keswick and Claire gave Dudley and Kitty their diamond to keep at T.U.F.F.

Kitty: Thanks, Keswick and Claire.

Dudley: We'll keep this at T.U.F.F.

Keswick and Claire: Okay. Good-bye.

Dudley and Kitty: Good-bye.

Keswick and Claire went home and put their twins to sleep. Dudley and Kitty went home and went straight to bed. The Chameleon went to jail. I fell asleep in bed and Keswick's mom and dad spent the night with me to keep me company and make me feel better about myself.

The next morning, I was better and Keswick's parents went home. Keswick and Claire woke up to a good morning and took good care of their twins. Every day was a happy day for them and for me. We all lived a happy life.

The end. I hoped you all liked the story. Please review but, DON'T flame me. 


End file.
